Child Families
Tierney Family Mark Tierney: 32-years-old. Half-blood. Mark is an out of work musician who lives off what money he can guilt, or beat, out of his ex-wife. His parents also take pity on him a great deal. Most of this money is spent at the Hog's Head getting drunk on a nightly basis. He has a well-known history of being verbally and physically abusive to his family and often gets in fights at the pubs when he's drunk. Melinda Tierney: 29-years-old. Half-blood. Melinda makes costumes for a wizarding theatre company. She divorced Mark three years ago because he was so abusive and refused to get any sort of help or treatment. He had not been abusive until she'd gotten pregnant. She works nights usually and her mother usually takes care of Casey in the evening. Melinda tries to not let her husband have unsupervised time with her son, but it is sometimes unavoidable. Lucille Thomas: Melinda's mother. 55-years-old. Half-blood. Lucille is playwrite, which lends itself to her helping her daughter look after little Casey because she can write her plays at home while looking after the boy. She's spent every night with him that Melinda has had to work since her daughter initially kicked Mark out of the house three and a half years ago. McKinna Family Éamonn McKinna: 28-years-old. Muggle-born. Éamonn works as a photographic journalist for an Irish wizarding newspaper. His work schedule can be erratic and he doesn't keep standard business hours at all. Most days he is able to spend at least part of the day with his daughter rather than calling in the nanny while his wife is at work. Aoife McKinna: 28-years-old. Half-blood. Aoife works in the marketing department of the largest broom-maker in Britain. She is relatively high up the ladder and has to work a lot, sometimes late into the night. She makes up for this by taking as much time off to spend with her husband and daughter as possible. Éamonn and Samantha also will bring her lunch so they can spend her break together at the very least. McFadden Family Arietis McFadden: 26-years-old. Pure-blood. Arietis works in the McFadden family business. The McFadden Family is one of rather well-known art dealers who specialise in contemporary wizarding sculpture and portraits. Arietis works strictly with sculpture and has to travel quite a bit for work. He is in Brazil and has been since two days before his daughter went missing. His wife has not informed him of the situation yet. Amalthea McFadden: 26-years-old. Pure-blood. Amalthea is a wife and a socialite. Leonard Family Naomhán Leonard: 30-years-old. Half-blood. Naomhán is a professional Quidditch player on the Kenmare Kestrals as a Beater. He was in Germany for a match at the time of the disappearance. Since returning and finding news of his wife's negligence and his daughter's disappearance he has thrown his wife out of the house for the time being. Veleda Leonard: 28-years-old. Pure-blood. Veleda is a socialite and wife. When Naomhán kicked her out of the house she went to Amalthea McFadden, her best friend, and has been staying with her ever since. Veleda has been encouraging Amalthea to not tell Arietis of Melissa's disappearance lest she receive the same fate and the two have no where to go. The shame, she says, would be too much should the public find out. ---- Case File